Draco Potter
by Lunule
Summary: Pendant un cours de Sortilèges, un sort tourne mal et Harry et Draco en subissent les conséquences (un changement de corps pas comme les autres)! Rebondissements garantis ! CHAPITRE 8 EN LIGNE!
1. Prologue

Draco Potter.  
  
Ceci est ma nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira (je préviens de suite, ceci est un slash plutôt doux, alors ceux qui préfèrent le hard choisissent une autre histoire), on va dire que c'est un peu romantique.  
  
PS :Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, bien sûr.  
  
Prologue : Où tout commence :  
  
Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit à baldaquin. C'était la deuxième nuit qu'il passait à Poudlard, et il avait toujours ce manque. Depuis le début de l'été, il n'avait pas su dire ce que signifiait cette douleur, ce vide. Maintenant, il était sur le point de comprendre : c'était un manque d'amour. Mais qui pourrait bien combler ce vide ? s'était-il demandé. Hermione ? Elle n'aimait pas Harry, puis de toute manière Hermione n'était pas une fille de son genre. Alors qui ? Cho, s'était-il rappelé. Elle était belle, intelligente, mais depuis que Cédric Diggory était mort, elle avait le regard vide, et Harry détestait les regards vides.  
  
Après avoir passé toutes les filles de Poudlard en revue, Harry se demandait vraiment qui allait l'aider. Il n'avait rien dit à Ron, tout ça était trop personnel, mais maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était donc décidé à laisser le temps faire les choses, car même si c'était douloureux, le destin devait tout de même lui réserver quelque chose.  
  
En effet, le destin lui avait réservé une surprise, une très grosse surprise. Tout commença au cours de Sortilèges, qui unissait les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Le professeur Flitwick leur avait enseigné le duel, et après une heure ennuyeuse de théorie, ils passèrent aux travaux pratiques.  
  
Le professeur Flitwick répartit les élèves par groupes de deux. Il mélangea les élèves de Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentard, car selon lui l'idée de combattre deviendrait plus motivante. C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva avec Malefoy Au moins, il avait vraiment envie de combattre.  
  
- Alors, content de faire équipe avec moi, Potter ? lança Malefoy.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire passer le plus de haine possible dans ses yeux. Draco sourit :  
  
- Hou. j'ai peur. ironisa-t-il, ce qui suffit pour mettre Harry encore un peu plus en colère. Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, il n'épargnerait pas Malefoy.  
  
Le professeur Flitwick vérifia que tout le monde soit prêt avant de commencer. « Mettez-vous en position. Tendez votre baguette. A trois, lancez un sort. Un, deux, trois, allez-y !  
  
Malefoy lança de suite un sortilège de Foloreille que Harry évita soigneusement avant de lancer un sortilège de Bloque-Jambe, que Draco évita également et avec brio.  
  
- Alors, trop fatigué pour viser correctement ? lança Draco. - Il me semble que toi non plus tu ne m'as pas touché. trancha Harry.  
  
Mais il n'avait même pas fini de parler que Draco lui lançait déjà un autre sort, celui de Chatouillis, qui atteignit Harry en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula de rire, mais parvint à annuler le sort en se lançant à lui-même un sort d'Interdiction de Rire, ce qui lui donna une migraine d'enfer.  
  
- On a mal à la tête, Potter ? lui dit Draco.  
  
Harry voulut lui répliquer quelque chose, mais il avait trop mal à la tête pour parler et ne parvenait qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer ensuite sans avoir rien dit.  
  
- En plus, il a perdu son cerveau ! soupira Malefoy. A moins que tu n'en aie jamais eu, ce qui est plus probable.  
  
Pendant que Malefoy parlait et se moquait de lui, Harry réfléchissait le plus vite possible malgré son cerveau endormi par le sort : quel maléfice pourrait-il clouer Malefoy au sol définitivement ? C'est là qu'il eut une brillante idée ; il se concentra le plus possible et lança :  
  
- Scotchus Placutus !  
  
Draco Malefoy, surpris par le sort, fut collé instantanément au sol, ballioné et ridicule. Il essaya de dire : « Remets-moi dans mon état normal, Potter, ou dans une semaine tu fais tes valises ! », mais il ne parvint qu'à bafouiller : « Rmmpf-mm dmf pfon mmpf, Pmmf, ou dmf umpf smmpf mm fmmph mm vmmphft ! »  
  
Harry, quant à lui, souriait, ravi de sa victoire et de la position ridicule de Malefoy. Trop vite ravi. Le duel entre Crabbe et Ron avait mal tourné et le sortilège de Contrariété contraire que Ron avait lancé toucha malencontreusement un mur, avant de rebondir sur un mur pour se séparer en deux jets et enfin venir frapper chacun une personne différente : le premier toucha Harry, le deuxième vint frapper Draco, toujours étalé au sol. A cet instant, quelques pierres se détachèrent du plafond et tombèrent dans la classe. Tous les élèves, paniqués, se mirent à courir dans la classe, sauf Draco, qui ne pouvait pas bouger, et Harry, qui tomba dans la bousculade. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se protéger la tête avec ses mains et attendit que l'éboulement s'arrête.  
  
D'autres pierres, plus grosses que les premières, tombèrent en entraînant un nuage de poussière monstre. L'une d'elles frappa Malefoy et rompit les liens qui le clouaient au sol, tandis qu'une autre toucha Harry au visage. Il passa sa main sur son front ; il saignait.  
  
- Harry, tout va bien ? ! s'écria Ron d'une voix aiguë.  
  
- Je crois que je n'ai rien, répondit Harry en époussetant sa robe.  
  
- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai parlé, Malefoy, lui dit Ron en lançant un regard hargneux.  
  
Harry, hébété, regarda Hermione et Ron courir vers Draco Malefoy. sauf que ce n'était pas Malefoy. C'était Harry Potter. 


	2. Insupportable

Draco Potter.  
  
Voici le « vrai » début de l'histoire puisque le chapitre précédent n'était que le prologue, j'espère que ça va vous plaire parce que c'est déjà un peu plus long (vachement plus long en fait) et que je ne sais pas si c'est clair pour les pensées etc. PS : Merci à tous les reviewers et revieweuses !  
  
Chapitre 1 : Insupportable :  
  
... Harry, hébété, regarda Ron courir vers Malefoy. mais ce n'était pas Malefoy, c'était Harry Potter...  
  
La personne à qui Ron et Hermione parlait avait le physique de Harry, mais ça ne pouvait pas être Harry, puisque c'était lui qui était le vrai Harry. Incrédule, Harry regarda le faux Harry qui se plaignait d'une coupure au front. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent vers le vrai Harry et attendirent ses ordres. Il commençait à comprendre, mais il ne voulait pas accepter la réalité, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce fut seulement quand il vit que ses longues mains blafardes recoiffaient ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière qu'il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Draco et lui avaient changée de corps. L'esprit de Draco était entré dans le corps de Harry et vice-versa. Apparemment, le faux Harry Potter et donc le vrai Draco Malefoyn venait lui aussi de comprendre la situation ; un éclair de rage passa dans ses yeux, mais il ne dit rien. Les deux garçons étaient bloqués.  
  
*****************************  
  
*Pensées de Draco Potter, l'esprit de Draco logé dans le corps de Harry.  
  
Malefoy se releva et épousseta sa robe toute sale. sauf que ce n'était pas sa robe. Comme il avait l'esprit vif, il eut de suite le réflexe de passer une main sur son front : il avait une cicatrice ; il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux et arracha une mèche : ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais. Horrifié, il jeta un coup d'?il en face de lui : la personne qui se tenait là debout avait son physique, le physique de Draco Malefoy, mais. Draco, qui je le répète, avait l'esprit vif, compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et en vint à la même conclusion que le vrai Harry : les deux garçons avaient changé de corps.  
  
Ron et Hermione accoururent près de Draco Potter.  
  
« Oh, non, voilà Weasley et Granger, ces deux imbéciles », pensa le vrai Draco. C'est alors qu'il entendit une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait : « Joue le jeu ». Cette voix ressemblait étrangement à la désagréable petite voix de Harry Potter. Draco, surpris, décida d'obéir et, passant une main sur son front qui saignait, fit semblant d'avoir mal. Entre deux phrases inquiètes de Ron et Hermione, il lança un regard glacé à Harry qui se trouvait maintenant dans son propre corps. *  
  
*****************************  
  
Le professeur Flitwick vint s'assurer de la santé de ses élèves avant de faire disparaître les pierres qui étaient tombées du plafond. Considérant cet exercice comme trop dangereux, il reprit son cours normalement en les faisant étudier de la théorie pure.  
  
Pour Harry comme pour Malefoy, ce cours fut une dure épreuve. Chacun dans le corps de l'autre, ils devaient chaque fois avoir le réflexe de répondre quand le professeur Flitwick les appelait par leur « nom de corps ». C'est ainsi que chaque fois que le professeur Flitwick appelait Malefoy, le Draco logé dans le corps de Harry entendait une petite voix lui dire : « Pas toi, imbécile, l'autre Malefoy », et ça ne pouvait que l'énerver un peu plus.  
  
Mais la soirée fut encore plus pénible. Le cours d'enchantements était le dernier cours de la journée, ainsi les deux garçons devaient aller dîner. Aucun des deux n'avaient faim, mais ils se rendirent quand même à la Grande Salle.  
  
*****************************  
  
*Pensées de Harry Malefoy, le vrai Harry logé dans le corps de Malefoy. La Grande Salle était bondée, et Harry ne savait même pas où il devait s'asseoir. Il décida donc de suivre Crabbe et Goyle, tout en bombant le torse pour essayer d'imiter la démarche de Malefoy, mais une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête l'arrêta de suite :  
  
- Arrête, mon corps a l'air ridicule.  
  
C'était la voix de Draco Malefoy. Harry s'arrêta en attendant tout naturellement un autre ordre de la petite voix, qui ne tarda pas à venir :  
  
- Continue à marcher, idiot. Tiens-toi droit, mais pas trop, et prend un air assuré.  
  
- Si c'est comme ça qu'il se motive... murmura Harry.  
  
Il sentait que là, le corps de Malefoy devait vraiment avoir l'air ridicule, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.  
  
Lorsqu'il s'assit, il entendit de nouveau la petite voix qui lui disait :  
  
- Parfait, Gudule.  
  
Là, Harry n'eut qu'une seule réaction, qui, même si elle paraissait totalement idiote, se révéla efficace, il pensa : « Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » . A sa grande surprise, la petite voix lui répondit :  
  
- Je t'ai appelé Gudule, c'est assez joli comme surnom, tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
- Je t'interdis de m'appeler Gudule, compris ? ! pensa Harry.  
  
- D'accord, Gudule, répondit la voix.  
  
Le dîner fut un des plus insupportables qu'Harry ait jamais passé. Il entendait chaque fois la petite voix lui dire : « Prends de la viande, mon corps adore la viande », ou « Mange des patates », et chaque bouchée de nourriture était ponctuée par un « Merci Gudule. » Heureusement, la table des Serpentard était plus ou moins silencieuse, Harry avait déjà assez de mal à rester calme à cause de la voix, il n'aurait pas supporté qu'un de ces imbéciles ne lui parle en plus. Lorsque le dîner fut terminé, Harry en avait marre de répéter : « Je ne m'appelle pas Gudule » et sa tête lui tournait, mais il devait malheureusement encore trouver la salle commune et les dortoirs des Serpentard, et la petite voix faisait semblant de ne plus savoir subitement où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'enfin, vers onze heures, Harry trouva la salle, il entra en même temps que d'eux autres élèves, trouva rapidement les dortoirs et s'effondra sur le lit. Mais il était à peine étendu sur le matelas bien mou que la petite voix faisait son retour, autoritaire et ironique :  
  
- Habille-moi.  
  
Harry sursauta. Il l'avait déjà oubliée, celle-là. Elle répéta :  
  
- Mets-moi un pijama. Un Malefoy ne s'endort JAMAIS avec une robe de sorcier, et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va briser cette tradition.  
  
Devant le ton autoritaire de la petite voix, Harry se leva et trouva un pijama dans les affaires de Draco. Il se déshabilla et entendit brusquement la voix dire d'un ton glacial :  
  
- Ne me regardes pas.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry à voix basse. Je ne peux pas te voir !  
  
- Ne regarde pas mon corps, dit la voix d'un ton encore plus froid.  
  
Harry compris et sourit malicieusement. Il glissa une main dans son pantalon et dit :  
  
- Tu veux parler de ça.  
  
- Enlève tout de suite ta main de là, ordonna la voix.  
  
Harry sourit une nouvelle fois et enleva sa main. Au moins il venait de trouver un des points faibles de la voix si ennuyante.  
  
Il s'habilla à l'aveuglette et voulut se coucher une nouvelle fois, mais la voix le retint encore :  
  
- Va me laver les dents.  
  
Harry alla donc dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait à côté des dortoirs. Lorsqu'il entra, il sursauta : c'était la première fois qu'il se voyait dans un miroir, enfin qu'il voyait Malefoy dans le miroir. Il s'approcha du lavabo, se pencha et se brossa les dents. Pendant ce temps, il espérait que la voix devait être partie, ou même disparue, mais lorsqu'il se dévisagea dans le miroir, elle revint à l'assaut :  
  
- Avoue que je suis beau.  
  
Harry voulut murmurer : « Quel affreux visage. », mais sa pensée dit, sans qu'il ne s'en rende tout de suite compte :  
  
- Tu as de beaux yeux.  
  
La voix se tut, surprise, et Harry fit de même. Que venait-il de penser ? Etait-il en train de devenir fou et de dire n'importe quoi ? Puis il dit, tout en se regardant dans la glace, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :  
  
- Tu es quoi, exactement ?  
  
La voix répondit ironiquement :  
  
- Ton pire cauchemar...*  
  
*****************************  
  
*Pensées de Draco Potter, le vrai Drago logé dans le corps de Harry :  
  
De son côté, Malefoy ne s'en sortait pas mieux. Pour ce cher Draco Potter, le dîner à la table des Gryffondor fut pénible, tout comme Harry. Draco, lui aussi, entendait une petite voix dans sa tête, mais elle ne le dérangeait que pour le forcer à écouter Ron et Hermione. Draco en avait marre de devoir écouter les imbécilités de ses stupides « amis », mais il devait jouer le jeu. Il s'était juré de tuer le vrai Harry dès que chacun aurait repris sa forme normale, mais en attendant il était toujours bloqué et il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui les avait fait changer de corps. Le plus enrageant était que, comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait une idée du pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là, comment pourraient- ils remettre les choses en place ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco réfléchit comme un étudiant normal (mais peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'il se trouvait dans le corps de Harry)...  
  
Que diraient les professeurs si Harry Potter leur racontait que quelque chose avait mal tourné et qu'en fait la personne physique de Harry Potter était Draco Malefoy et que l'esprit de Harry Potter était dans le corps de Draco Malefoy, et que, dans le corps de Draco Malefoy, une petite voix qui avait le même ton que celle de Draco parlait à l'esprit de Harry logé dans le corps de Draco et que, inversement, dans le corps de Harry, une peite voix qui avait le même ton que celle de Harry Potter parlait à l'esprit de Draco Malefoy logé dans le corps de Harry et que chacun des esprits voulait retrouver son corps ? Les professeurs n'y comprendraient sûrement rien, d'ailleurs tous les autres élèves non plus. Mais alors, que pouvaient-ils faire ?  
  
C'est alors qu'il réentendit la petite voix potterienne, cette petite voix si désagréable et si gentille en même temps :  
  
- Tu pourrais donner rendez-vous avec Malefoy, enfin, avec le corps de Malefoy, et vous discuterez des choses à faire.  
  
Draco fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha sa fourchette. Instantanément, il eut le réflexe de penser pour parler à la voix :  
  
- Pourquoi tu cherches à m'aider, toi ?  
  
- Parce que j'en ai marre de vivre avec un deuxième esprit, qui plus est tordu et idiot, répondit la petite voix. Bon, tu acceptes ou pas ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, lui dit Malefoy.  
  
Après le dîner, Draco suivit Ron et Hermione jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, pour arriver dans la salle commune où Weasley et Granger allèrent s'installer dans de gros fauteuils au coin du feu.  
  
- Suis-les, ordonna la petite voix. Les dortoirs auront tout le temps de t'attendre.  
  
Soupirant mais obligé, Draco s'installa donc dans un fauteuil un peu à l'écart des autres et expliqua à Ron et Hermione , pour pouvoir un peu la paix, qu'il voulait réfléchir.  
  
- Bon, profitons de ce temps pour faire plus ample connaissance, murmura la petite voix de Harry.  
  
- Pas question, je. , protesta Malefoy autoritairement.  
  
Mais la petite voix avait déjà recommencé à parler :  
  
- Nom : Malefoy, Prénom : Draco, Age : 15 ans, Lieu d'habitation ?  
  
- Laisse-moi un peu tranquille, murmura Malefoy, exaspéré.  
  
- Lieu d'habitation : Inconnu par l'habitant, poursuivit la voix. Grade : élève de Serpentard, Taux d'intelligence : Nul, Nom du père ?  
  
- Ce n'est qu'un mirage, pensa Draco. Un rêve, une hallucination...  
  
- Nom du père ? insista la voix.  
  
- Lucius Malefoy, répondit Drago, à bout de patience.  
  
Toute la soirée se passa dans une ambiance pareille. Draco ne pouvait plus supporter la voix qui lui posait tout le temps des questions, mais comment aurait-il pu la faire taire ? Il décida donc, après un moment, de monter dans les dortoirs et de se coucher. Il se détendit un peu en essayant de connaître un peu mieux son nouveau corps *j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme phrase, désolée* :  
  
- Draco, c'est dégueulasse ce que tu me fais !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda de suite Draco en rougissant inconsciemment.  
  
- Retire tout de suite ta main de là où tu l'as posée et change de caleçon..., lui dit la voix. Tu comprends mieux, maintenant ?  
  
Draco s'excécuta en ronchonnant et aller chercher des sous-vêtements propres en murmurant : « Si on peut même pas se détendre, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »  
  
Il venait à peine de trouver ce qu'il cherchait qu'il entendit la voix de Seamus Finnigan dans le dortoir :  
  
- Bah, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc collant dans mon lit ? !  
  
- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que tu t'étais trompé de lit, précisa la petite voix. Tu t'es lâché dans le lit de Seamus...  
  
- Imbécile... souffla Draco.  
  
Ron arriva quelques instants plus tard et alla voir après Seamus. Il déclara :  
  
- C'est dégueulasse, on dirait du...  
  
- Ca va, c'est déjà assez dégueulasse sans tes commentaires, lui dit Seamus.  
  
Alors que Seamus nettoyait son lit souillé par Malefoy, ce dernier se coucha sans rien dire et essaya de dormir, tandis que la petite voix lui parlait toujours. Demain, il irait trouver Potter et ils auraient une discussion : il fallait que cet enfer se termine... 


	3. Le rendez vous

Draco Potter.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le rendez-vous :  
  
Le lendemain :  
  
*****************************  
  
*Pensées de Harry Malefoy, le vrai Harry logé dans le corps de Malefoy :  
  
Pour Harry, la nuit avait été agitée ; il avait rêvé de choses horribles, dont il ne se souvenait pas à cet instant, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Draco Malefoy aurait pu rêver de ces choses-là. Pendant son sommeil, au moins, la petite voix ne l'avait pas dérangé, c'était déjà bien.  
  
Harry se leva et chercha des vêtements propres avant de descendre. La valise de Draco était une vraie malle au trésor : chemises bleues, noires, vertes, vertes, jaunes, rouges, bordeaux, mauves, pourpres, azur, roses ( ! ) etc. Au moins pour le dessus il avait le choix. Mais à son grand étonnement, Draco ne possédait que deux pantalons : un en cuir noir et un en satin.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces horreurs ? ! murmura-t-il, un peu effrayé à l'idée de devoir porter de tels habits.  
  
- On appelle ça des vêtements, trancha la petite voix qui s'était vite réveillée. Allez, enfile ce pantalon en cuir et cette chemise verte, et n'oublie pas de mettre des sous-vêtements propres !  
  
- Sans blague, dit Harry. Comme si j'allais mettre un pantalon en cuir moulant sans rien en dessous...  
  
Il s'habilla donc et descendit dans la salle commune, où Crabbe et Goyle l'attendaient déjà. A eux trois, ils sortirent de la pièce des Serpentard et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, mais sur le chemin, quelqu'un les interpella.  
  
- Tu as de la visite, Gudule, dit la petite voix.  
  
- Arrête de m'appeler Gudule, ordonna Harry par ses pensées.  
  
La personne qui venait à eux avait l'aspect de Harry Potter, mais bien sûr c'était Malefoy. Harry, le vrai, décida de faire semblant de rien et de haïr Potter.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? aboya-t-il.  
  
- Dis, Gudule, tu pourrais être plus gentille avec mon esprit ! s'indigna la petite voix.  
  
- Toi, la ferme, murmura Harry.  
  
Le corps de Harry (donc l'esprit de Malefoy) fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de partir et Harry Malefoy confirma sa demande. Au moins ils seraient seuls.  
  
- Potter, j'ai quelques mots à te dire, lui dit Draco Potter.  
  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit Harry.  
  
- Il faut qu'on change de corps. Je ne peux plus supporter de vivre dans ce corps débile, avec cette petite voix énervante qui ne s'en va jamais.  
  
- Moi aussi j'en ai marre de cette voix, lui dit Harry Malefoy.  
  
- Ah ben c'est gentil, ça, ma p'tite Gudule, trancha la petite voix dans la tête de Harry Malefoy.  
  
- La ferme, murmura Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour que ça redevienne normal ? demanda-t-il ensuite.  
  
- J'ai un plan, lui dit Draco. Mais je ne saurais pas tout t'expliquer maintenant. Rendez-vous ce soir, à minuit, dans la tour nord.  
  
- D'accord, répondit Harry. J'y serai.  
  
- D'accord, j'y serai, murmura la petite voix d'un ton fluet. T'as vraiment l'air d'une fille, comme ça, Gudule...  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et attendit que Draco ne parte avant de rappeler ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, et d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.*  
  
*****************************  
  
*Pensées de Draco Potter, le vrai Draco logé dans le corps de Harry :  
  
Le premier cours de la journée, Potions, arriva très vite. Draco avait déjeuné avec les Gryffondor et s'était efforcé d'essayer de tenter de paraître comme Harry Potter. Au moins son ami Ron était trop bête pour avoir remarqué une différence, mais Hermione était plus maline que ce que Draco pensait.  
  
Le cours de Potions arriva donc à grands pas. Harry et Draco étaient tous les deux là, bien sûr, mais aujourd'hui ce serait l'esprit de Harry qui serait privilégié par Rogue.  
  
- Tu vas voir ce que c'est d'être traité comme Harry Potter, souffla la voix de Harry dans la tête de Draco Potter.  
  
- Ca va, n'en rajoute pas... murmura Draco.  
  
De l'autre côté de la classe, Harry Malefoy jeta un coup d'?il à Draco et sourit. Au moins lui serait privilégié aujourd'hui.  
  
Le professeur Rogue arriva quelques instants plus tard. Il avait l'air énervé et aboya de suite aux élèves :  
  
- Prenez votre livre p.95 et faites la potion qui y est décrite dans le calme. Je dois partir. Malefoy, vous surveillerez les autres.  
  
- D'ac... commença Draco Potter.  
  
- Pas toi, imbécile, trancha la petite voix.  
  
- D'accord, répondit Harry Malefoy quelques instants plus tard.  
  
- Je déteste quand il parle à ma place, murmura Draco.  
  
- Moi j'aime bien que tu te sentes des fois inférieur, lui dit la petite voix.  
  
- C'est charmant, comme remarque...  
  
*****************************  
  
* Pensées de Harry Malefoy, le vrai Harry logé dans le corps de Malefoy :  
  
Le cours de Potions se passa dans le plus grand calme pour Draco Potter. Les élèves ne devaient que préparer leur potion, mais du côté de Harry Malefoy, ce n'était pas tout à fait calme. Harry entendait sans cesse la petite voix qui lui disait des choses dans sa tête, comme : « Prends ci, prends ça. Remets ça là. Bien, Gudule, tu apprends vite. », et c'était insupportable. Harry espérait que le rendez-vous du soir allait pouvoir le faire tôt au tard retrouver son corps, mais en attendant c'était toujours un vrai calvaire.  
  
L'heure du rendez-vous en question arriva très vite. Harry avait attendu qu'il soit minuit toute la soirée dans son dortoir, accompagné bien sûr de la petite voix qui, ô miracle, avait enfin arrêté de parler quelques instants. A minuit moins dix, Harry descendit en cachette des dortoirs dans le plus grand silence et sortit de la salle commune des Serpentard pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.  
  
- Si au moins j'avais ma cape d'invisibilité, murmura-t-il.  
  
- Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas, lui dit la petite voix, de nouveau de retour.  
  
- Merci de m'encourager...  
  
Harry trouva vite le chemin de la tour nord et s'y rendit en évitant de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Sans sa cape d'invisibilité, c'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il ne l'imaginait, mais il arriva dans la tour sans embrouilles. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco arriva lui aussi.  
  
- Bon, autant commencer de suite, murmura-t-il. Je le répète, j'en ai vraiment marre de vivre dans ton corps, Potter, et il faut que ça change. Ton esprit m'a un peu aidé et nous avons trouvé quelque chose.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta la petite voix dans sa tête.  
  
- Il existe une potion qui échange deux corps avec deux esprits, comme il s'est passé avec nous deux, mais comme c'est déjà fait, la potion nous rendra normalement notre corps...  
  
- C'est astucieux, mais comment on la préparera ? demanda Harry.  
  
- C'est astucieux, mais comment on la préparera ? répéta la petite voix.  
  
- Oh, tais-toi un peu ! ordonna Harry.  
  
- Oh, tais-toi un peu ! répéta la voix.  
  
Harry soupira, mais Draco n'attendit pas un instant avant de répondre à sa question :  
  
- J'ai emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque...  
  
- Ouah, je ne savais pas que tu savais lire, lui dit Harry ironiquement.  
  
- Ouah, je ne... commença la voix.  
  
- Je t'ai dis de te taire ! ordonna Harry, agacé.  
  
- Bon, dit Draco. C'est donc dans ce livre qu'il est tout noté et normalement je saurais préparer la potion seul. Il faudra juste que tu m'aides pour trouver les ingrédients.  
  
- Ok, qu'est-ce que je dois trouver ? demanda Harry.  
  
Il fut soulagé de ne pas entendre la petite voix répéter ses paroles tandis que Draco prenait un papier dans sa poche.  
  
- Tout est écrit là-dessus, dit-il. Tu pourras demander à Rogue quelques ingrédients, il veut bien que j'en prenne dans son armoire soi-disant pour mon père, et comme tu as mon physique...  
  
- Ok, j'essayerai de les prendre. J'en ai marre de vivre avec ton esprit, je veux que tout ça se finisse...  
  
- Rendez-vous dans une semaine, déclara Draco, au même endroit, même heure. C'est ici qu'on finira la potion et qu'on la boira.  
  
- D'accord, lui dit Harry. Dans une semaine.  
  
Sur ce, ils se quittèrent. Draco retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondor tandis que Harry cherchait son chemin pour rentrer.  
  
- Par où je dois aller ? demanda-t-il à la petite voix.  
  
- Tu veux que je me taise, alors je me tais, déclara celle-ci.  
  
- Ecoute, c'est vraiment pas le moment, alors excuse-moi pour toutes les fois où je t'ai demandé de te taire, maintenant je veux bien que tu parles.  
  
- Désolé, j'ai décidé de ne rien dire...  
  
- Allez, s'il te plaît ! supplia Harry.  
  
- Bon, prend ce chemin à gauche, se résolut la voix. Puis tourne à gauche, ensuite tu vas à droite, puis encore à gauche, tu montes treize marches d'un escalier, tu touches la gargouille à côté...  
  
- Attend, je viens à peine de prendre le chemin, stoppa Harry.  
  
La voix reprit ses ordres et Harry suivit ses indications à la lettre. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se retrouva de nouveau devant une gargouille en forme de gros chien.  
  
- C'est pas pour te dire, mais on tourne en rond, là, dit-il.  
  
- Oh, je sais, dit la petite voix. Tu m'avais dit de parler, j'ai parlé, ne te plains pas après...  
  
- T'es vraiment culotté, comme esprit, ronchonna Harry.  
  
Ainsi il dut chercher la salle commune des Serpentard tout seul, et au bout de quelques minutes à vagabonder dans les couloirs, la porte apparut enfin. Harry connaissait maintenant le mot de passe et il put entrer sans attendre. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il alla dans les dortoirs, se mit en pijama et se coucha.  
  
Il se sentait bizarre, ce soir-là. En tout cas sa visite avec Draco ne l'avait pas laissé de glace. On pouvait lire la détermination dans les yeux du corps de Harry illuminés par l'esprit de Draco, et Harry ADORAIT les yeux expressifs...  
  
Quoi ? Que venait-il de penser ? Draco avait de beaux yeux illuminés ? ? ? ? C'était sûrement parce que son esprit était mélangé avec celui de Draco qu'il devait avoir de pensées pareilles... Mais sans y penser, il dit encore quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire s'il était tout à fait dans son état normal :  
  
- Bonne nuit, la voix.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Gudule, répondit celle-ci, un peu endormie.  
  
Sur ce, les deux esprits ainsi que le corps de Malefoy s'endormirent.*  
  
*****************************  
  
*Pensées de Draco Potter, le vrai Draco logé dans le corps de Harry :  
  
De son côté, Draco avait vite trouvé le chemin de la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais il trouvait bien moins facilement le sommeil. Son esprit était de plus en plus torturé : avait-il bien pensé que le corps dans lequel il était logé était beau, musclé, sexy etc ? Non, Draco Malefoy ne pourrait pas penser ça ! Pourtant il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Harry lui faisait de l'effet.  
  
Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne POUVAIT PAS tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi depuis toujours, il ne POUVAIT PAS aimer Harry Potter ! Le pire était que l'esprit de Harry, autrement dit la petite voix qui parlait à Malefoy, commençait à se rendre compte de la situation, et cela ne semblait pas l'enchanter.  
  
Draco commençait à désespérer. Il s'était malencontreusement retrouvé dans le corps de Harry Potter, maintenant il cherchait à en sortir en fabriquant une potion mais en fait il voulait rester dans ce corps car il commençait à en être amoureux, mais il aimait encore mieux le corps de Harry et l'esprit de Harry, mais il n'oserait jamais rien avouer... Où se finirait donc cette affaire ? ? ?*  
  
*****************************  
  
Notes : Voilà, ce deuxième chapitre est bouclé ! Ouf ! Il est minuit moins dix, c'est pour vous dire si je boulotte. J'espère que ça vous plaira et mettez encore des reviews !  
  
PS : Je rappelle ici que je n'aurai pas internet pendant une semaine entière et donc que je ne pourrais pas mettre la suite avant une semaine, j'en suis vraiment désolée mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute... Raison de plus pour mettre des reviews pour m'encourager à travailler ce week-end... 


	4. 1e journée de cours

Draco Potter.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Première journée de cours :  
  
*Pensées de Harry Malefoy, le vrai Harry logé dans le corps de Malefoy :  
  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry se leva, il avait très mal à la tête. Sa nuit avait encore été très agitée, et la petite voix l'avait même suivi dans ses propres rêves. Autrement dit, Harry était exténué.  
  
Il ne voulait pas du tout se lever, pour ces raisons, mais aussi parce que ce jour serait le premier jour de cours entier qu'il devrait passer dans le corps de Malefoy. Il ne savait même pas quelles options Malefoy avait prises, et il ne connaissait même pas son horaire ! Harry décida donc d'aller déjeuner et d'en profiter pour demander discrètement à Malefoy quel était son horaire.  
  
Accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, habillé d'un pantalon en satin et d'une chemise rouge, Harry se rendit donc dans la Grande Salle où il s'installa pour manger.  
  
- Dis donc, Gudule, ne mange pas tant ! lui dit la voix de Malefoy dans sa tête. Je ne veux pas que mon corps devienne obèse...  
  
- Dis-moi, toi, tu pourrais me dire les cours que je vais devoir suivre ? demanda Harry en ignorant la remarque.  
  
- Euh..., réfléchit la petite voix, je crois qu'il y a d'abord Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... non ! c'est d'abord Botanique, avec les Serdaigle. Ah non ! c'est avec les Poufsouffle et c'est le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques ! Puis c'est Méta...non, attends, on est lundi, c'est d'abord en tout premier Sortilèges, avec les Gryffondor... non! avec les...  
  
- Ca va, j'ai compris, la coupa Harry. Tu fais semblant de ne pas savoir.  
  
- Quoi ?! s'écria la voix d'un ton faussement indigné. Tu OSES me dire que je fais semblant, que je joue la comédie, tu OSES dire ça à une âme pure comme moi, à un esprit qui t'a aidé de nombreuses fois, à un être sans défenses et tout à fait innocent...  
  
- Innocent, innocent, c'est à revoir, ça... murmura Harry.  
  
- ...A quelqu'un de gentil et attentionné, à un ange tombé du ciel, à un être divin, à une âme sans orgueil, tu OSES dire ça à moi ?! L'esprit le plus sympa, le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus amical, le plus...  
  
- Ca va, j'ai compris, je vais me débrouiller tout seul, coupa Harry.  
  
- Toute seule ? s'écria la voix. Mais Gudule, une âme si frêle ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir seule !  
  
- Alors aide-moi ! ordonna Harry.  
  
Mais la voix avait repris sa tirade : ...il te faut l'aide d'une voix divine, d'un fantôme courageux, d'un champion de mémoire, d'un esprit logique, d'une intelligence sainte....  
  
Harry essaya de manger sans faire attention à la petite voix qui ne s'arrêtait pas de vanter ses louanges, mais c'était impossible. Ne pouvait- elle donc pas se taire une ou deux secondes ?!  
  
Harry était sur le point de se taper la tête sur son assiette ou de s'enfoncer une fourchette dans la main, quand, quelques instants plus tard, il vit que Draco Potter avait fini de manger et qu'il sortait, accompagné de Ron et de Hermione. Harry se leva et le suivit, lui même suivi de Crabbe et Goyle, jusque dans le hall d'entrée. La petite voix s'était tue, il ne savait pour quelle raison, mais Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre !  
  
Pour connaître son horaire, Harry avait un plan, mais celui-ci était plutôt difficile à réaliser et il espérait que Draco comprendrait assez tôt pour l'aider.  
  
- Hé, Potter ! appela Harry.  
  
Malefoy eut le réflexe de se retourner. Harry essaya de lui montrer ce qu'il voulait faire en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard insistant. Un petit groupe s'était déjà formé autour des deux garçons, écoutant avec attention ce qui allait se passer.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? demanda Draco.  
  
Au moins, il jouait bien la comédie : son ton était glacé et hostile, et il avait répondu comme Harry Potter aurait répondu. Ca commençait bien...  
  
- Tu vas rejoindre cet imbécile de garde-chasse en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? demanda Harry en se faisant le plus imposant possible.  
  
- Et toi, tu vas lécher les bottes de cet imbécile de Rogue ? répliqua Draco.  
  
Dans sa tête, Harry sourit. Draco avait compris son plan ; les deux garçons étaient en fait en train de se communiquer leur horaire de la journée tout en faisant semblant de se disputer : Harry savait maintenant qu'il avait d'abord cours de Potions, et Draco savait lui aussi qu'il avait cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ils poursuivirent :  
  
- Moi au moins je ne vais pas lécher les bottes de McGonagall après avoir été voir ce puant de Hagrid, trancha Harry du tac au tac. C'était assez dur de devoir traiter ses amis d'une telle façon, que ce soit pour Drago ou pour Harry, mais ce dernier n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur plan pour connaitre son horaire.  
  
- Il me semble que toi aussi, tu as cours de Métamorphose avec nous ! lui dit Malefoy avec un sourire satisfait.  
  
Harry ne sut rien répliquer et lança un regard paniqué et bref à Malefoy, qui s'empressa de continuer :  
  
- Et cet après-midi, que vas-tu faire pendant ton temps libre ? demanda-t- il. Tu vas encore aller ennuyer ces imbéciles de troisième ? Il me semble qu'ils t'avaient dérangé, la fois où tu étais dans les toilettes...  
  
Harry regarda Malefoy, étonné. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy avait bien fait dans les toilettes, comme il le disait ? C'était à se demander des choses... Mais peut-être était-ce juste une invention de la part de Draco, d'ailleurs Harry préférait croire à cette version.  
  
Malefoy lui fit signe de répliquer. Harry lui dit :  
  
- Et comment peux-tu savoir que j'y étais, aux toilettes ? Pourtant, il me semble que tu devais aller à ton cours de Sortilèges. Aurais-tu séché ce jour-là ? C'est vrai que deux heures, c'est un peu trop pour toi, Potter...  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, lui dit Draco.  
  
Sur ce, ils se retournèrent, chacun de leur côté. Harry aperçut Draco qui lui souriait discrètement. Son plan avait marché : sans l'aide de la petite voix, il avait pu savoir son horaire.*  
  
******************************  
  
*Pensées de Draco Potter, le vrai Draco logé dans le corps de Harry.  
  
Draco devait avouer que Harry avait eu un super plan, en tout cas, même si on les prenait pour des gens bizarres, il savait maintenant dans quelle classe il devait aller. Il se rendit donc en classe de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Ron, Hermione et lui, Hagrid était déjà là, prêt à commencer le cours.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde, installez-vous autour de moi, dit-il. Vous m'entendez tous ? Bon, aujourd'hui je vais vous montrer les lutins Dédoublés. Qui peut me dire de quelle créature il s'agit ?  
  
Bien sûr, la main d'Hermione se leva. Hagrid l'interrogea :  
  
- Les lutins Dédoublés sont des créatures qui, comme leur nom l'indique, peuvent se dédoubler à l'infini, mais leur clone disparaît au bout de quelques minutes, comme par exemple l'or des farfadets disparaît. Ils se dédoublent en lutins plus petits ou plus grands, ou en lutin femelle alors qu'ils étaient des lutins mâles, ou encore en lutins bleus alors qu'ils étaient verts, etc. Ils peuvent donc prendre n'importe quelle couleur, du rouge au mauve en passant par le brun, et toutes les tailles.  
  
- Très bien défini, tout ça, dit Hagrid en souriant. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Bon, aujourd'hui, on va juste un peu les observer et essayer de les faire se dédoubler. Parce qu'ils ne se dédoublent que si un évènement important pour eux se passe, donc nous allons essayer de produire quelque chose qui pourrait les intéresser afin d'étudier la façon dont ils se dédoublent. Bien compris ?  
  
Les élèves hochèrent la tête et se mirent tout de suite au travail. Hagrid les conduit jusqu'aux caisses où étaient "enfermés" les lutins Dédoublés, et ouvrit celles-ci afin de les laisser sortir. Au grand étonnement de Draco, qui s'attendait à voir des êtres immondes, les lutins Dédoublés étaient d'une beauté inimaginable. Leur peau lisse et brillante était soit bleu électrique, soit rouge lèvres, soit jaune citron ou encore vert pomme, et leurs yeux prenaient la même couleur que leur peaux. Ils ne mesuraient pas plus d'une quinzaine de centimètres, mais possédaient de grandes mains ainsi que deux grandes oreilles pointues qui dépassaient de leur crâne.  
  
Le cours fut assez difficile, car Hagrid lui-même ne savait pas comment ils devaient produire un évènement qui amènerait les lutins Dédoublés à se dédoubler, mais ce fut Drago, alias Harry, qui trouva le "truc" innocemment. Il mit une main dans la poche de sa robe et y prit sa baguette magique. Soudainement, il la sortit et menaça un des lutins, qui n'eut qu'une réaction : il se dédoubla en d'innombrables autres petits lutins, bleus, verts, jaunes, rouges, bruns, minuscules, géants, gros, minces, élancés, musclés, lisses, rêches, doux, forts, frêles, laids, magnifiques, etc.  
  
- Bravo Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid, content que son ami ait trouvé le moyen de faire se dédoubler un lutin. Bon, tout le monde a compris, faites semblant de menacer un lutin et vous verrez le résultat. Mais ne le menacez pas réellement, les lutins Dédoublés peuvent faire du grabuge quand ils sont en danger... Et faites bien attention aux femelles si elles se blessent : leur sang a des vertus magiques tellement nombreuses que personne ne les connait toutes, et il s'imprègne éternellement dans la matière qu'il touche, donc soyez sur vos gardes. Pour reconnaître les femelles, regardez leur couleur : elles sont toutes rouges. Bon, au boulot !  
  
Ainsi tous se mirent au travail et ce fut un chahut indescriptible. Les lutins clones couraient dans tous les sens, paniqués, essayant même de mordre ou de griffer l'élève qui les avait menacés. Le pire était que, plus ils étaient énervés, plus ils se dédoublaient, et il fallait attendre quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne disparaissent en faisant un bruit de bulle pétée.  
  
Depuis que Draco avait menacé le tout premier lutin, d'innombrables autres s'attaquaient à lui. Malefoy essayait de les faire disparaître avec sa baguette magique, mais ça énervait encore plus les lutins et ils se dédoublaient encore plus.  
  
- Essaie de les éloigner en lançant un sort douloureux, conseilla la petite voix dans la tête de Malefoy.  
  
- C'est facile à dire, pensa Draco, mais il suivit le conseil, qui sembla marcher d'ailleurs.  
  
Soudain, Draco lança un sort d'hémorragie qui atteignit un lutin rouge, autrement dit une femelle. Le lutin fut touché au bras et commença à pisser le sang, éclaboussant Malefoy de la tête aux pieds. Hagrid, qui avait vu la scène, se précipita sur Draco et le fit reculer tandis qu'il emmenait la lutine vers un coin du potager. Lorsqu'il fut de retour, ses mains étaient couvertes d'un sang bleu azur, mais elles ne semblaient pas avoir changé.  
  
- Harry ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Hagrid, paniqué.  
  
Draco était allongé sur le sol, couvert de la tête aux pieds par le sang de la lutine.  
  
- J'ai... j'ai un peu mal... mal à la tête... parvint-il à dire.  
  
- Bon, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, déclara Hagrid en relevant Draco. Ron, Hermione, surveillez les autres élèves le temps de mon absence.  
  
Draco partit donc vers l'infirmerie, soutenu par les gros bras musclés de Hagrid. Quand il arriva, Madame Pomfresh se précipita sur lui, armée de sa baguette, et commença tout de suite à le soigner.  
  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution, déclara-t-elle tandis que Hagrid repartait. Il faut t'enduire de cette crème partout sur ton corps...  
  
Elle désigna un tube de crème rouge orangé et qui puait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Draco avala de travers et demanda :  
  
- Partout ? Vraiment partout ?  
  
- Vraiment partout, répondit Madame Pomfresh. Mais je vais vous laisser le faire vous-même pour certains endroits...  
  
Elle enduit alors les bras et les jambes de Draco de crème et lui tendit ensuite le tube en disant :  
  
- Tiens, installe-toi derrière ce paravent et fais ton boulot.  
  
Draco s'excécuta et demanda à la petite voix :  
  
- Bon, tu es d'accord que je soigne ton corps ?  
  
- Bien sûr, répondit la petite voix.  
  
- Tu ne vois donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'en profite un peu ? demanda Malefoy en rougissant un peu.  
  
- ...  
  
- Je prends ça pour un oui, déclara Draco.  
  
Il ouvrit donc le tube de crème, enduisit sa main droite de la substance orangée et enleva son caleçon.  
  
- Bon, j'y vais... murmura-t-il.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'il s'enduisit de crème PARTOUT sur son corps, sans exceptions *mais je ne vais pas vous dire des détails, à vous d'imaginer*, et que quelques instants plus tard, il se rhabilla et rendit le tube de crème à l'infirmière.  
  
Madame Pomfresh le fit ensuite dormir en lui donnant une potion, et Draco s'endormit comme un bébé, couché confortablement dans son lit, se reposant d'un sommeil sans rêves...*  
  
******************************  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la robe de sorcier du corps de Harry, le sang de lutin femelle faisait son effet : les ingrédients que Draco avait réunis pour préparer la potion qui échangerait son corps avec celui de Harry commençaient à se dégénérer : en plus de leur effet normal dans la potion, un petit plus s'y ajoutait, mais Draco ignorait de quelle chose il s'agissait et il était bien trop occupé pour penser aux conséquences qui surviendraient après que lui et Harry auraient bu la potion préparée avec de mauvais ingrédients...  
  
Autrement dit, le destin des deux garçons allait encore leur réserver une très grosse surprise...  
  
******************************  
  
*Pensées de Harry Malefoy, le vrai Harry logé dans le corps de Malefoy :  
  
Harry avait passé une très mauvaise matinée. Il s'était d'abord rendu en cours de Potions, où, à cause de la mauvaise humeur du professeur Rogue, les élèves avaient dû préparer une simple potion pendant les deux heures en silence. Ensuite, il était allé en cours de Métamorphose, où il fut très déçu de ne pas voir Malefoy sous sa propre apparence, et où il entendit Hermione dire que "Harry avait été blessé au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et qu'il devait rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'au lendemain". En plus de tout ça, la petite voix était devenue plus insupportable que jamais et ne s'était pas arrêtée de parler pendant toute la matinée.  
  
Harry fut soulagé de penser que l'après-midi il aurait un temps libre, mais il avait encore des choses à faire, notamment chercher les ingrédients que Draco lui avait demandé de se procurer. Mais Rogue était de mauvaise humeur et Harry avait trop peur qu'il ne le reconnaisse, même sous l'apparence de Malefoy, ainsi il décida d'aller "clandestinement" dans le bureau du professeur de Potions pour y chercher les ingrédients dont il avait besoin.  
  
Ainsi, après le dîner, Harry attendit que tout le monde aille en cours avant d'envoyer promener Crabbe et Goyle et de partir vers le bureau de Rogue.  
  
- Je crois que c'est à gauche que tu dois aller... intervint la petite voix de Malefoy tandis que Harry hésitait entre deux chemins.  
  
- Alors je dois aller à droite, murmura-t-il, puisque de toutes façons tu t'amuses à me brouiller les pistes.  
  
- Non, c'est sincère, ce que je dis... insista la voix.  
  
Harry, un peu hésitant tout de même, prit donc la direction de gauche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva au même croisement tandis que la petite voix riait aux éclats dans sa tête.  
  
- Ha! Ha ! Ha ! T'es vraiment trop naïf ! s'écria-t-elle entre deux fous rires. C'est bien la cinquième fois que je te fais le coup et tu t'y prends toujours ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !  
  
- Ca va, c'est bon... murmura Harry, énervé.  
  
La voix continua toujours de rire, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre son souffle. Harry prit donc le chemin de droite, cette fois-ci, tout en essayant d'ignorer la voix qui s'étouffait de rire, et quelques instants plus tard, il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. La serrure avait été protégée d'un mot de passe, d'après ce que Harry pouvait voir, et la petite voix, qui maintenant s'était arrêtée de rire, lui dit :  
  
- Je crois que le mot de passe, c'est Brinestol...  
  
- C'est ça, et tu crois que je vais encore me laisser prendre ? dit Harry, septique.  
  
- C'est ça ou rester devant la porte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un n'arrive, lui dit la voix.  
  
Harry décida d'essayer, et à son grand étonnement, aucune sirène d'alarme ou autre chose ne se déclencha, au contraire, la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.  
  
Le bureau était désert et Harry ne mit que quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir l'armoire privée de Rogue. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de celle- ci, un évènement inattendu se produit : il sentit une douleur incroyable dans son crâne, comme si on essayait de lui extraire son cerveau, et, ébahi, il aperçut une petite silhouette qui était maintenant sortie de sa tête. C'était la copie conforme de Draco Malefoy, sauf qu'elle ne mesurait pas plus de dix centimètres et qu'elle avait des oreilles pointues, une queue en forme de pointe et des pattes de chèvres. C'était l'incarnation matérielle de la petite voix qui torturait l'esprit de Harry depuis quelques jours déjà.  
  
- Oh non ! Reviens tout de suite dans ma tête ! ordonna Harry.  
  
- Désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'air frais, déclara le petit diablotin.  
  
Il se mit à courir sur le bureau de Rogue, zigzaguant entre les bocaux d'yeux de scarabée et les livres de Potions, laissant des empreintes fraiches de chèvre partout où ses pattes se déposaient. Harry se précipita sur le bureau et essaya d'attraper le petite diable, mais celui-ci était agile et rapide, et scandait :  
  
- Vas-y, Gudule, attrappe-moi si tu peux ! Vas-y, Gudule, attrappe-moi si tu peux ! Vas-y...  
  
Harry se jeta sur le bureau, renversant tout ce qui y était posé, et coinçant le petit diable en dessous de sa main.  
  
- Ah, enfin je t'ai eu... dit-il, soulagé.  
  
- Mmmpf mmmmmmpf ! Mmmmm ! disait le diablotin.  
  
- Désolé, mais je ne connais pas encore le langage des baragouins, lui dit Harry en attrappant le petit diable par la queue à une main tout en lui mettant l'autre main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.  
  
Il enferma le diable dans la poche de sa robe et ouvrit l'armoire privée de Rogue, tout en sortant le papier que Malefoy lui avait fait de son autre poche. Il chercha tous les ingrédients notés et les trouva tous, tandis qu'il entendait que le diablotin essayait de sortir de sa poche. Enervé, il tenta le tout pour le tout : il attrapa le diable dans sa poche et le cogna contre sa tête. A sa grande surprise, le diable entra dans son crâne et redevint une simple petite voix.  
  
- Ouf ! soupira Harry, soulagé, je serai heureux de quitter ce corps pour ne plus devoir te supporter...  
  
- Ah c'est gentil ! c'est charmant ! c'est sympa ! c'est amical ! c'est plaisant ! c'est attirant ! c'est aimant ! c'est...  
  
- Oh, non, tu vas pas recommencer ta tirade... soupira Harry.  
  
Il ferma l'armoire de Rogue et sortit du bureau en essayant d'ignorer la voix qui ne se taisait plus, avant d'aller dans la salle commune des Serpentard, puis dans les dortoirs, et de poser tous les ingrédients qu'il avait récoltés dans la valise de Draco. Il n'avait rien à faire, ainsi il se coucha dans le lit de Draco et essaya de réfléchir. Que se passerait-il si la potion que Draco voulait fabriquer n'aie aucun effet ? que les deux garçons resteraient tout simplement comme avant, dans le corps de l'autre ? Et que leur arriverait-il si la potion était mal préparée ? Si Draco avait oublié de mettre un seul ingrédient et que quelque chose de pire encore ne leur arrive ? Mais Harry ne se doutait pas que ce qui allait arriver serait encore pire que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé...*  
  
******************************  
  
FIN DU TROISIEME CHAPITRE ! ENFIN ! CA FAIT TROIS JOURS QUE JE SUIS DESSUS ET JE COMMENCE SINCEREMENT A EN AVOIR MARRE, ALORS SI VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE CONTINUE, ENCOURAGEZ-MOI OU JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS COMPLETEMENT LAISSER TOMBER...  
  
...Bon, il faut dire aussi que cette semaine, j'ai beaucoup été tentée : beau temps, voyage à la mer du Nord (j'habite en Belgique), piscine accueillante : je n'ai pas résisté aux petits plongeons... Mais attention ! J'ai quand-même pris le temps de boucler ce troisième chapitre, et j'ai encore quelques idées pour le suivant, c'est juste que après, c'est le trou noir... Mais bon d'ici là j'espère que j'aurais retrouvé mon inspiration... *petit sourire pour qu'on m'encourage* et que j'arriverai à boucler le 4eme chapitre, surtout que pour le moment, j'ai encore deux ou trois autres histoires qui me trottent dans la tête, alors si en plein milieu de mon histoire vous voyez le nom "Lucius" ou "Lupin", c'est tout à fait normal...  
  
PS : Encore merci à tous pour toutes les reviews ! 


	5. La potion

Draco Potter.  
  
Chapitre 4 : La potion :  
  
La semaine passa très vite aussi bien pour Draco que pour Harry, et la nuit pendant laquelle ils devaient tous deux se rejoindre arriva à grands pas. Harry, de son côté, avait attendu ce moment avec impatience, mais maintenant qu'il était déjà dix heures et que dans deux heures il devrait se rendre au rendez-vous avec Draco, il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté. Certes, la petite voix l'ennuyait plus que tout, mais au fond il aimait avoir sa compagnie (d'ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas qu'une voix lui parlait alors qu'il était dans son propre corps), et il aimait aussi d'être dans le corps de Malefoy, car il s'y sentait bien. Mais maintenant les deux garçons étaient de toutes façons décidés : il fallait qu'ils reprennent leur corps...  
  
De son côté, Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie non plus de revenir dans son corps : il aimait celui de Harry et s'y sentait comme dans le sien, mais en plus il le trouvait tellement beau, même sexy, alors qu'il trouvait que son propre physique n'était pas à envier, avec tous les défauts qu'il se trouvait chaque jour. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas dire à Harry qu'il ne voulait plus revenir dans son corps, au risque de se ramasser une baffe ou un coup de poing ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Et de toutes façons, les deux garçons étaient décidés : il fallait qu'ils reprennent leur corps...  
  
Ainsi la fameuse nuit du rendez-vous arriva pour enfin avoir lieu. Chacun de leur côté, Draco et Harry se préparaient pour la Grande Nuit, comme l'avait appelée Harry, et chacun remuait de sombres pensées tandis que minuit approchait...  
  
******************************  
  
*Pensées de Draco Potter, le vrai Draco logé dans le corps de Harry :  
  
Draco attendait patiemment qu'il soit minuit moins dix avant de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous, pensant à tellement de choses qu'il en avait la tête bouillonnante. Qu'arriverait-il si la potion ne marchait pas ? Il vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait : ingrédients, chaudron de poche, baguette, mais ce il ne fut pas pour autant plus rassuré. S'il oubliait un seul ingrédient ou qu'une seule chose allait de travers, qui sait ce qui allait leur arriver ? Se transformeraient-ils en monstres ? en créatures magiques horribles ?  
  
L'heure de partir arriva enfin. Draco se leva, solonnellement, et se rendit silencieusement dans les dortoirs. Ron Weasley lui avait parlé de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, et Draco avait déjà pu s'en servir quelques fois, pour son grand bonheur. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas partir au rendez-vous sans la cape, ainsi, dès qu'il fut dans le dortoir, il alla la chercher dans la valise de Harry et s'en recouvrit avant de devenir complètement invisible. Invisible, oui, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire de bruit.  
  
Draco descendit dans la salle commune et regarda sa montre : il lui restait un quart d'heure environ pour se rendre à la tour nord. La petite voix de Harry qui parlait à son esprit ne disait rien ; avait-elle compris que ce soir l'esprit de Draco le quitterait peut-être ?*  
  
*****************************  
  
Draco arriva très vite à la tour nord et regarda sa montre : minuit pile. Harry n'était pas encore là, mais quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva.  
  
- Désolé d'être en retard, murmura-t-il. J'ai les ingrédients.  
  
- Parfait, lui dit Draco. Donne-les-moi, autant commencer de suite.  
  
Harry sortit quelques poudres, onguents et plantes de sa poche et les tendit à Draco, qui avait déjà sorti le chaudron miniature et qui commençait à le faire chauffer. Une mixture rouge sang y bouillonnait déjà.  
  
- Tu ne crois pas qu'on va nous entendre ? demanda Harry. Ou qu'on va sentir l'odeur de la potion ?  
  
- Il n'y a pas de risques, assura Draco tout en prenant les ingrédients que Harry avait apportés et en les ajoutant dans le chaudron. Personne ne vient ici, surtout pas la nuit. La tour nord est un endroit plutôt déserté. En tout cas je ne compte plus les nuits que j'ai passées ici sans jamais me faire repérer...  
  
- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry. Tu te promènes seul la nuit ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? s'indigna Draco. Je déteste ces deux singes (il parlait de Crabbe et Goyle), je cherche juste un peu de calme dans ma vie de demeuré...  
  
- Ca alors... murmura Harry très bas. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Draco Malefoy m'aurais dit un jour ce que je viens d'entendre...  
  
- Oh, attends, Potter ! Tu ne sais encore rien sur moi... Mais au fait, tu as aimé ce séjour dans mon corps ? demanda Draco en faisant l'innocent.  
  
- Oh ! C'était inoubliable ! l'assura Harry ironiquement. Surtout cette petite voix, elle était... comment dire... très amusante !  
  
Il sourit aimablement, puis reprit :  
  
- En fait, à part ça, c'était génial...  
  
Draco resta sans voix et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry trouva que ses yeux gris avaient quelque chose de... de... d'indéfinissable. Son regard était passionné, presque envoûtant, et la couleur de ses yeux, grise glace, n'avait jamais paru aussi douce aux yeux de Harry.  
  
- Moi aussi, je me plais bien dans ton corps, lui dit Malefoy, le coupant de sa "rêverie". C'est à peine si...  
  
- ...je regrette de devoir en partir... compléta Harry.  
  
Draco le regarda une nouvelle fois, intrigué. Son regard avait maintenant quelque chose de craquant...  
  
QUOI ?!!! Qu'est-ce qui trottait dans la tête de Harry ? Il n'était tout de même pas en train de tomber sous le charme de Draco Malefoy ???  
  
- C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire, lui dit Draco, avec ce regard toujours intrigué et toujours aussi craquant.  
  
Harry baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi. Comment était-il arrivé jusque là ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en lui ? Quelques semaines auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pensé, ni osé penser qu'un jour il tomberait amoureux de Draco Malefoy... Mais il devait malheureusement se taire : il savait que Draco le détestait...  
  
- La potion est prête, déclara Malefoy en évitant toutes remarques. J'espère qu'elle est bonne.  
  
Il sortit deux gobelets de la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en tendit un à Harry après y avoir versé la mixture maintenant verte.  
  
- A ta santé, déclara Draco.  
  
- A ta santé, répondit Harry.  
  
Alors il sentit une atroce douleur partout dans son corps, comme si chaque parcelle de sa peau était piquée avec une aiguille. D'après le visage de Draco, lui aussi devait souffrir, d'ailleurs c'était à un tel point que Harry devait se retenir de crier. Il voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
  
Puis tout s'arrêta. Harry ne ressentit plus aucune douleur. Rien. Il se risqua à regarder son corps : ses mains étaient toujours blafardes et longues, et la petite voix de Draco Malefoy était toujours là, riant de l'échec de la potion :  
  
- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu croyais que tu allais t'en tirer comme ça, Gudule ? ! Non, mais, on ne se débarasse pas de tata Malefoy d'une telle façon ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !  
  
Harry voulut lui dire de la fermer, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il ressentit une douleur encore plus violente. Il avait maintenant l'impression qu'on essayait de lui arracher la tête, les jambes et les bras, tandis que dans son cerveau bourdonnait une sorte de moteur. Malgré la douleur, Harry entendit distinctement une petite voix fluette qui chantait :  
  
Je suis la petite lutine,  
  
Dédoublée mais tellement maline,  
  
J'ai saccagé tous vos achats,  
  
Et en voici le résultat.  
  
N'énerve jamais la lutinette,  
  
Elle a des pouvoirs incorrects,  
  
N'énerve jamais la p'tite lutine,  
  
Elle te fera plus féminine.  
  
Sans te changer entièrement,  
  
Son pouvoir, qui est tellement grand,  
  
Te donnera des airs de fille,  
  
Avec des bijoux de pacotille.  
  
Je suis la petite lutine,  
  
Dédoublée mais tellement maline,  
  
J'ai saccagé tous vos achats,  
  
Et en voici le résultat...  
  
La comptine continuait ainsi, même si Harry ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire ni qui était la petite lutine, mais Draco, lui, semblait avoir compris, et, l'air horrifié, il réussit à articulé :  
  
- Les ingrédients que j'avais dans ma poche ont été saccagé par du sang de lutine Dédoublée, et ce sang a tellement de propriétés qu'elles ne sont pas toutes connues...  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry faiblement. Draco, qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver, hein ?  
  
Draco voulut répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. C'est alors que, pour la deuxième fois, tout s'arrêta d'un coup : la douleur, la comptine, l'effet de la potion. Harry se risqua à regarder son corps...  
  
...il était retourné dans le sien ! Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, son front était marqué d'une cicatrice, ses genoux étaient toujours aussi noueux, tout était revenu dans l'ordre. Triomphant, il regarda Malefoy.  
  
Ce fut un choc.  
  
Draco était bel et bien comme il était avant, mis à part quelques changements : ses cheveux étaient noués en queue de cheval blonde, parsemés de petites pinces roses, ses paupières étaient recouvertes d'un fard bleu clair et ses cils étaient recourbés, son visage était maquillé de fond de teint, et ses lèvres étaient recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvres rose fushia, criard. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça : il ne portait plus maintenant une robe de sorcier noire, mais une jupe plissée et une chemise blanche plutôt de style féminin, et il portait des bijoux extravagants : des anneaux en or « décoraient » ses oreilles, il avait cinq ou six bracelets en or, à chaque main, qui faisaient du bruit en s'entrechoquant, et deux ou trois colliers paraient son cou.  
  
Tout ça aurait pu être un spectacle hilarant, si Draco n'avait pas regardé Harry de la même façon que Harry le regardait. Horrifié, il regarda son corps.  
  
Ce fut un autre choc.  
  
Harry ne portait plus non plus une robe de sorcier noire, mais il avait une jupe d'écolière et des bas Nylon blancs, ainsi qu'un dessus rose qui découvrait son nombril, et ses chaussures étaient des sortes de sandales noires cirées. Horrifié, il chercha un miroir furtivement. Si ses habits étaient à ce point féminins, à quoi devait ressembler sa figure ?  
  
Draco, qui semblait être aussi horrifié, sortit un miroir de sa poche, et Harry lui prit de suite hors des mains.  
  
Ce fut un troisième choc.  
  
Son visage était maquillé, tout comme Draco, seules les couleurs changeaient : il avait du fard à paupières rose qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses sourcils, du fond de teint brun foncé partout dans la figure, et un rouge rouge tomate sur ses lèvres. Mais ses cheveux aussi avaient changé : une mèche était plaquée sur son front, et derrière, ses autres mèches partaient dans tous les sens, tenues par des pinces ou par du gel. Il était devenu une vraie fille.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? se plaignit-il.  
  
Ce fut un autre choc.  
  
Sa voix était devenue fluette, aiguë et horriblement féminine. Horrifié, il essaya une nouvelle fois de parler, espérant que c'était sous l'effet de la surprise que sa voix avait changé de timbre, mais il avait toujours une voix aussi fluette que la première fois qu'il avait parlé.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ! demanda-t-il en essayant de prendre un ton un peu plus grave, sans succès.  
  
- Je te l'ai dis, Harry, dit Malefoy, d'une voix encore plus aiguë, ce qui le fit sursauter. J'ai travaillé en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec des lutins Dédoublés, et j'ai blessé une femelle. Je l'ai fait saigner par accident et son sang s'est répandu sur ma robe. Le sang de femelle de lutin Dédoublé a des propriétés magiques que personne ne connaît entièrement, et les ingrédients que j'avais dans ma poche ce jour-là ont été tachés de ce sang, ce qui explique que la potion n'a pas tout à fait marché.  
  
- Et il n'y a pas moyen d'enlever tout ça ? demanda Harry.  
  
Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur son bras gauche, orné de bracelets en or incrustés de pierres précieuses, avant de prononcer une formule de Destruction.  
  
Mais il dut essayer de retenir un cri de douleur : le sort avait ricoché sur le bracelet et était venu le toucher à l'oreille. Draco essaya de frotter ses yeux maquillés de fard, sans succès. A croire que les « accessoires » étaient protégés.  
  
Harry regarda Draco, désespéré, et demanda :  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, on ne peut tout de même pas rester dans cet état...  
  
- Non, et on ne peut pas non plus aller en cours avec ces têtes-là, déclara Draco. On va d'abord ranger tout ça (il désigna le chaudron encore bouillonnant), puis on ira se cacher dans une salle vide avant de trouver un moyen de retrouver notre masculinité...  
  
Harry était plus ou moins réconforté par les paroles de Malefoy, ainsi il l'aida à ranger tout le matériel qui avait servi à préparer la potion, avant de chercher un local où personne n'allait jamais et où ils pourraient momentanément loger. Ils ne devaient pas faire de bruit, de peur d'alerter Rusard, mais c'était plutôt dur, avec les bracelets qu'ils avaient au bras qui faisaient un bruit de tintement infernal. Harry n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de marcher avec des sandales cirées, une jupe et des bas Nylon, aussi il dut s'accrocher plusieurs fois à Draco pour ne pas s'étaler. Il avait l'air vraiment ridicule, d'ailleurs Draco n'était pas plus élégant, avec sa jupe, sa chemise et sa coiffure de fillette...  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de petit grenier, situé dans la tour est, que Harry n'avait jamais encore remarqué. En tout cas, d'après la couche de poussière qui s'était déposée dans la pice, personne ne venait plus à cet endroit depuis longtemps.  
  
- Couchons-nous de suite, dit Draco.  
  
- Je n'arriverai jamais à dormir, rétorqua Harry. Et si quelqu'un venait quand-même, on aurait l'air de quoi, sincèrement ?  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je surveillerai pendant que tu dormiras, assura Draco.  
  
- Depuis quand tu es gentil avec moi ? lui demanda Harry en le regardant, un peu intrigué, dans ses yeux gris maquillés de bleu.  
  
- Tu as vraiment l'air d'une fille, avec tout ce maquillage... lui dit Malefoy en évitant de répondre.  
  
- Je te signale que toi aussi, tu es maquillé, trancha Harry, plus ou moins gentiment.  
  
Draco sourit, d'un sourire charmeur, qui fit faire un bond au c?ur de Harry.  
  
- Bon, couche-toi et dors, tu as bien besoin de sommeil, dit-il en souriant.  
  
Harry regarda la pièce ; il n'y avait aucun meuble, aucun coussin, rien pour se coucher. Il demanda :  
  
- Où veux-tu que je me mettes ? Il n'y a rien pour que je me couche...  
  
Draco, malgré son air détaché, était en pleine hésitation : lui proposait- il, ou ne lui disait-il rien ? Oserait-il proposer à Harry Potter ce qu'il aurait voulu lui proposer ?  
  
- Tu peux dormir sur moi, dit-il finalement, je veux dire, sur mon dos ou quelque chose comme ça...  
  
Harry le regarda bizarrement, mais Draco ne montrait aucun signe de plaisanterie. Il regarda la pièce autour de lui, et décida à accepter l'offre de Malefoy, puisqu'il n'y avait de toutes façons rien d'autre pour se coucher confortablement... non ! ce n'était pas vrai ! En fait, Harry avait très envie de se coucher sur Draco, mais il était encore trop gêné pour en venir à cette conclusion.  
  
Draco s'assit sur le plancher du grenier, Harry vint le rejoindre et s'allongea, la tête sur ses jambes. Il n'était pas tourné du côté du visage de Draco, heureusement d'ailleurs, car il n'aurait jamais osé montrer que son visage avait prit un teint couleur brique. Il était en même temps gêné, et en même temps il se sentait tellement bien !  
  
Mais le comble de la gêne, ce fut lorsqu'il sentit que Draco avait posé une main dans ses cheveux et qu'il lui caressait maintenant le visage... Gêné, Harry ne dit rien, et n'osa même pas se retourner, d'ailleurs s'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu voir que Draco était, lui aussi, rouge de gêne, mais aucun des deux ne riposta.  
  
C'était le début de la romance Draco-Harry...  
  
FIN DU QUATRIEME CHAPITRE !  
  
Ouf ! Si vous écrivez des fics aussi, vous savez ce que c'est que ce boulot ; en un mot, c'est é-pui-sant ! C'est les vacances et j'ai déjà du boulot... Mais ça va, je m'amuse en faisant ça, et maintenant je n'ai plus de trou noir, je sais à peu près ce qu'il va se passer dans la suite de l'histoire... Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut pas envoyer des reviews ! *petit sourire coquin*...  
  
PS : Allez voir « Harry Potter et les Associés du Diable », c'est ma s?ur qui l'a écrite et elle veut pas faire la suite parce que y'a pratiquement personne qui va voir son histoire...mais c'est génial, d'après moi... 


	6. Recherche d'un remède

Draco Potter.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Recherche d'un remède :  
  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il remarqua trois choses. La première était que Draco était déjà réveillé, la deuxième était qu'ils étaient toujours habillés comme des filles, et la troisième, la pire, était qu'il n'osait pas se retourner de peur de croiser le regard de Draco. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas rester planté là, ou plutôt couché là à attendre qu'une nouvelle nuit arrive et ainsi de suite, ainsi il décida de se relever et de faire semblant de rien.  
  
Mais ce fut beaucoup plus dur que ce que Harry aurait pu croire. Dès qu'il vit Draco, il rougit sans pouvoir se contrôler et dut baisser les yeux : impossible de le regarder en face ! Mais Draco ne fit pas de chichis et déclara :  
  
- J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Pour moi, ça fait une heure que je suis réveillé et j'ai bien réfléchi à propos de tout ça. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, c'est sûr, je ne veux pas rester habillé comme ça toute ma vie, alors j'ai réfléchi à un plan et j'en ai trouvé un. Seulement il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose... quelque chose que tu n'aimerais peut- être pas faire...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, un peu inquiet, toujours sans regarder Draco dans les yeux.  
  
- Il va falloir que tu parles à ton ami Weasley.  
  
- Quoi ? s'indigna Harry. Mais je ne peux pas lui parler dans l'état où je suis, je veux dire, de quoi j'aurais l'air, devant les autres ?  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer aux autres, se défendit Draco. Il suffit de donner rendez-vous à Weasley et de tout lui expliquer...  
  
- Et quelle est la suite de ton plan ? demanda Harry indifféremment. Je devrais aller dans la Grande Salle pour montrer à tout le monde que je suis devenu une demi-fille, c'est ça ?  
  
Draco le fusilla du regard, mais cette fois, Harry, qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa haine d'antan, ne baissa pas les yeux.  
  
- Il faudra demander à Weasley de chercher des renseignements à la bibliothèque, reprit Malefoy après un silence. Des renseignements sur ce genre de métamorphose, pour savoir comment on peut s'en défaire... Je sais que Weasley en parlera à Granger, et cette fille trouvera sûrement quelque chose sur les Lutins Dédoublés, ils pourront nous aider, eux.  
  
- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui irait demander à Crabbe ou à Goyle ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Parce que ce sont deux imbéciles.  
  
Harry ne sut quoi répondre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire, car Draco avait déjà repris :  
  
- Il faut donner rendez-vous à Weasley aujourd'hui. Appelle ta chouette et envoie un message pour préciser le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous, pendant ce temps-là moi je prend la cape d'invisibilité, et quand tout le monde est encore en cours, je vais chercher des livres à la bibliothèque. Compris ?  
  
- Compris, chef, répondit Harry, un peu agacé.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
*****************************  
  
*Ce qu'il se passe du côté de Harry.*  
  
Harry sortit du petit grenier après s'être un peu rafraîchi et regarda à gauche et à droite pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait. Par chance, il n'y avait personne, d'ailleurs qui pourrait être dans la tour est à cette heure- ci, alors que les cours avaient déjà commencé ? Il se faufila à l'extérieur et se dirigea à pas de loups vers le couloir qui menait à l'aile est du château. Il essayait de ne pas faire de bruit, mais les bracelets qu'il avait aux poignets tintaient incroyablement fort, ce qui était plutôt agaçant quand on voulait faire le moins de bruit possible...  
  
Le couloir de l'aile est était désert, lui aussi. Harry s'avança prudemment, de peur qu'un élève se soit caché quelque part dans le coin, avant de s'élancer dans le couloir, à toute vitesse, vers la volière.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua tout de suite qu'Hedwige était là, à son grand soulagement. Il l'appela et la chouette vint à lui, tandis qu'il sortait un parchemin et une plume de sa jupe. Puis il écrit ce mot, avant de le remettre à Hedwige :  
  
Salut Ron ! Pourrais-tu venir ce soir, à minuit, dans la tour est, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te raconter. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis un certain temps, et je crois que vous avez remarqué que j'ai « disparu ». C'est encore plus compliqué que cela, mais je ne saurais pas l'écrire, alors n'oublie pas de venir ce soir, à minuit, dans la tour est. Je t'attendrai.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry trouva sa lettre un peu mystérieuse, mais il n'eut pas le courage de recommencer et décida de tout confier à Hedwige tandis qu'il retournait dans le petit grenier.*  
  
*****************************  
  
*Ce qu'il se passe du côté de Draco*  
  
Draco sortit de la petite pièce quelques temps après Harry, recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité, donc complètement invisible *non sans blague !*. Dans sa tête, tout était chamboulé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser : devait-il aimer Harry, ou le détester comme il l'avait toujours détesté ? Depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leur esprit et leur corps, la vie de Draco Malefoy avait changé encore plus que sur les quinze ans de sa vie, et le jeune garçon devait admettre que ce qui avait autant changé, c'était sa haine envers Harry. En fait, il était devenu complètement dingue de Harry, mais il ne voulait pas encore l'admettre.  
  
C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Draco traversa les couloirs et arriva à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait bien sûr que Madame Pince, puisque tous les élèves étaient censés être en cours. Il s'avança prudemment entre les rangées de livres et chercha l'étagère où étaient rangés les bouquins sur les créatures magiques.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco sortait de la bibliothèque, toujours invisible, mais un peu plus chargé : cinq gros volumes pesaient dans ses bras, le faisant vaciller à chaque pas. Comme il n'y avait pas de livre dont l'unique sujet était les Lutins Dédoublés, Draco avait dû prendre « La Grande Encyclopédie des créatures magiques », le « Registre des Créatures à Sang Inconnu », le « Dictionnaire des Lutins et Lutines », ainsi que « Partons ensemble à la découverte des petits lutins des bois », volume I et II.  
  
Draco arriva bientôt au couloir qui menait au petit grenier où lui et Harry étaient installés. Il regarda dans le couloir si personne n'y était, et comme il ne voyait rien de vivant sous la voûte du passage, il s'engagea dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la porte du petit grenier.  
  
Mais un mouvement l'arrêta net. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le couloir par un passage secret. Je dirais plutôt quelques-uns venaient d'entrer, car il s'agissait de Fred et George.  
  
Draco se figea sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il était invisible, mais il était aussi en plein milieu du couloir et Fred et George marchaient droit sur lui. Incapable de bouger, Draco regarda Fred s'arrêter à vingt centimètres de lui et dire :  
  
- Dis, George, tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le parfum ?  
  
- Si, répondit George Weasley. On dirait du parfum pour femme.  
  
Draco, horrifié, renifla ; horreur ! c'était lui-même qui sentait la vanille à ce point. Au prix d'un énorme effort, il souleva sa jambe droite et chercha furtivement un endroit où se cacher. Comme il n'y avait qu'une petite table appuyée sur le mur de gauche, il décida de se cacher dessous et se jeta à gauche alors que Fred recommençait à marcher.  
  
- J'ai eu chaud, pensa Draco.  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, car il remarqua que le Registre des Créatures à Sang Inconnu venait de tomber de ses bras, à quelques centimètres à peine de ses jambes. Draco pria pour qu'aucun des jumeaux Weasley ne voie le livre, mais George l'aperçut et s'accroupit tout près.  
  
- Tiens, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ce livre, quand nous sommes rentrés.  
  
- George, tu deviens fou, lui dit son frère.  
  
- Non, je t'assure, j'ai bien l'impression que quelqu'un se cache ici.  
  
- On a d'autres choses à faire que de courir après quelqu'un dont on est même pas sûr de sa présence, alors vient et laisse ce livre tranquille, raisonna Fred.  
  
Draco remercia Fred en son for intérieur, mais George persévéra.  
  
- Bon, d'accord, on y va, mais j'emporte le livre.  
  
- Comme tu veux, lui dit Fred.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco était rentré dans le petit grenier et préparait déjà un autre plan pour aller récupérer le « Registre des Créatures à Sang Inconnu », tandis que Harry restait couché dans un coin à réfléchir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il allait avoir du boulot, ce soir-là... 


	7. L'expédition

Draco Potter.  
  
Chapitre 6 : L'Expédition :  
  
Un silence un peu gênant régnait dans le petit grenier de la tour est, à Poudlard, où étaient assis Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy. Harry était dans un coin à remuer de sombres pensées : que dirait Ron lorsqu'il le verrait habillé en fille, au rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé ? Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de son ami, mais malgré lui il voyait Ron, plié en quatre et incapable de respirer tellement il riait. Comme pensée, c'était plutôt frustrant.  
  
De son côté, Draco réfléchissait à un tel point qu'on avait presque l'impression de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. En effet, dans sa tête, il se passait énormément de choses « intelligentes », d'ailleurs personne ne s'en serait douté, mais Draco était vraiment intelligent. En tout cas en ce qui concerne les plans un peu dangereux, personne ne pouvait prétendre en avoir réalisé des plus risqués, pas même Fred et George.  
  
Draco rompit le silence soudainement, faisant sursauter Harry.  
  
- J'ai fini, dit-il.  
  
- Fini quoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Fini de réfléchir à mon plan.  
  
Harry se leva et fit face à Draco.  
  
- Ne me dis pas que je dois encore aller trouver quelqu'un dans l'état où je suis ? ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
- Non, mais c'est presque ça.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
  
- Premièrement, tu ne feras pas tout tout seul. Autrement dit, je t'aiderai, pour certaines choses.  
  
- Ah ! parce qu'on aura plusieurs choses à faire, en plus ?  
  
- A moins que tu renonces à m'aider et que tu restes habillé en fille toute ta vie... Moi je saurais me débrouiller seul...  
  
- Autrement dit je ne suis pas capable de faire quelque chose sans toi ? s'indigna Harry.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça la question, trancha Draco. Tu acceptes de m'aider ?  
  
- Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu veux que je fasses, dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Draco.  
  
- Bon, l'action est en trois parties. Mais avant, je vais d'abord t'expliquer deux ou trois choses. J'ai été à la bibliothèque, tantôt, pendant que tu étais à la volière, et j'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de livres intéressants, mais comme il faisait jour et que Madame Pince était là, je n'ai pris que les cinq bouquins qui me paraissaient intéressants. L'un d'eux, le « Registre des Créatures à Sang Inconnu », était sûrement le meilleur, mais malheureusement, il y a eu un petit accident avec les jumeaux Weasley et je me suis retrouvé sans ce livre. Donc, la première chose qu'on va faire, et ensemble, c'est aller dans le dortoir des Gryffondor pour récupérer ce livre...  
  
- Mais tu es fou ? On va se faire prendre !  
  
- Non, j'ai tout prévu, et la cape d'invisibilité peut nous couvrir tous les deux...  
  
- Parce que tu crois qu'on va réussir à marcher, sous la cape, et avec nos talons aiguilles ? ironisa Harry.  
  
- Tu as une autre solution ?  
  
Comme Harry ne trouvait rien à répondre, Draco poursuivit :  
  
- Ensuite, on attendra que minuit arrive et tu iras voir après Ron, là où tu lui as donné rendez-vous pour lui demander de nous aider. Moi, pendant ce temps là, je reviendrai ici et j'attendrai. Si on retrouve le « Registre des Créatures à Sang Inconnu », je le lirai en t'attendant. Tu devras donc venir me chercher avant de repartir pour la troisième et dernière escapade.  
  
- Et quelle est cette escapade ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai vu beaucoup de livres intéressants à la bibliothèque, mais je n'ai pas pu les prendre. Donc on ira là-bas et on en lira quelques-uns, puis on reviendra ici, et si on a rien trouvé d'ici demain soir, on retournera à la bibliothèque la nuit suivante, et encore la nuit suivante si il n'y a toujours pas du nouveau. Compris ?  
  
- Compris.  
  
- Alors, tu acceptes de faire ce que tu auras à faire ?  
  
Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux. Il lisait dans ces deux blocs de pierre gris une détermination farouche ; il n'osait pas dire non de peur de décevoir Draco, parce que son opinion sur lui avait beaucoup changé depuis quelques temps, mais en même temps, ce qu'il aurait à faire cette nuit-là serait extrêmement risqué... Devait-il accepter ? ou refuser ?  
  
- Je viens.  
  
*Vers 23 heures*  
  
- C'est l'heure.  
  
Draco ouvrit la petite porte du grenier dans lequel les deux garçons avaient attendus patiemment que onze heures arrive.  
  
- La voie est libre.  
  
Harry sortit prudemment de la pièce, suivi de près par Draco. Le couloir était désert, mais les deux garçons avaient tout de même pris la peine de se recouvrir, dès le début, de la cape d'invisibilité. Mais il y avait bien sûr quelques problèmes : Harry marchait sur les pieds de Draco et celui-ci bousculait Harry à chaque pas ; on ajoutait à tout ça le bruit des bracelets et des colliers, et le fait que les deux garçons portaient des jupes, et on obtenait un cocktail un peu particulier.  
  
Harry et Draco arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondor sans trop d'embrouilles. La Grosse Dame dormait, mais ils ne savaient quand-même pas rentrer sans le mot de passe.  
  
- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry à Draco.  
  
- Attends, tu vas voir.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, devant les yeux ébahis de Harry, la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor s'ouvrait. Derrière, Hermione semblait attendre quelque chose.  
  
Draco poussa Harry en avant et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, cachés par la cape d'invisibilité. Hermione attendit quelques minutes à l'extérieur, puis remonta dans le dortoir des filles.  
  
- J'avais tout prévu, déclara Draco dès qu'elle fut remontée.  
  
- Draco, tu es vraiment génial !  
  
- Merci.  
  
Sur ce, ils montèrent discrètement dans les dortoirs des garçons.  
  
- Les jumeaux Weasley dorment ici, annonça Harry dès qu'ils furent arrivés.  
  
- Allons-y.  
  
Pendant un quart d'heure, ils fouillèrent dans les affaires de Fred et George sans succès.  
  
- Il faut qu'on enlève la cape d'invisibilité, déclara Draco au bout d'un moment. On ne saurait pas chercher convenablement en étant collés les uns aux autres...  
  
Ainsi ils enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité et reprirent leur recherche. Harry cherchait dans les affaires de Fred, et Draco dans celles de George. Tout était tranquille, mais soudain.  
  
- Y'a quelqu'un ?  
  
La voix de Lee Jordan venait de retentir de l'autre côté du dortoir. Harry regarda Draco, un peu paniqué.  
  
- Hé, ho ! Y'a quelqu'un ?  
  
Lee Jordan venait de répéter la phrase qui glaçait le sang de Harry. D'un seul geste, lui et Draco se jetèrent sur la cape d'invisibilité pour s'en recouvrir, mais le tissu s'emmêlait et ils ne parvenaient pas à s'en sortir.  
  
- Qui est là ? !  
  
Harry apercevait maintenant la silhouette de Lee, debout devant son lit à baldaquin, et comme la cape d'invisibilité était toujours aussi emmêlée, Draco fit signe à Harry de partir. Ils se ruèrent vers les escaliers et les dévalèrent quatre à quatre. Mais ce que Harry avait oublié, c'était qu'il avait des chaussures à talon au pied, et il avait à peine frôlé la première marche qu'il s'étalait déjà de tout son long. Il dévala les escaliers derrière Draco, mais en boule, et lorsqu'il fut en bas, il était inconscient.  
  
Draco, paniqué, ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry était évanoui, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, habillé en fille, et Lee Jordan était sûrement à leur poursuite. Que fallait-il faire ? !  
  
Draco se pencha et donna une gifle retentissante à Harry, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
  
- Harry ! Réveille-toi ! C'est pas le moment de dormir !  
  
Mais Draco avait beau donné des gifles et des coups de poing à Harry, celui- ci restait là, allongé, inerte.  
  
Draco n'avait pas le choix : il devait sortir de la salle commune avant que tout les élèves ne rappliquent, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry dans cet état, devant tout le monde. Une seule solution : le porter.  
  
Harry était peut-être petit et maigre pour son âge, mais il faisait tout de même quelques kilos, et Draco, avec ses talons et sa jupe, n'en menait pas large. Lee Jordan répéta encore un : « Qui est là ? », et Draco l'aperçut tandis qu'il descendait les marches de l'escalier, tandis que lui-même, avec Harry dans les bras, arrivait à la porte et attendait que le portrait pivote pour les laisser sortir.  
  
Enfin, après un temps qui parut interminable, un passage se forma au niveau du tableau de la Grosse Dame et Draco s'y engouffra précipitamment. Il courut, courut, courut, pendant des mètres et des mètres, le long d'interminables couloirs, dévalant les escaliers, passant d'innombrables portes, pour enfin arriver, épuisé et perdu, dans un petit couloir de Poudlard qu'il n'avait jamais vu.  
  
Draco déposa Harry sur le sol et s'éffondra à ses côtés.  
  
- Harry ! Réveille-toi, je t'en prie !  
  
Mais Harry ne bougeait toujours pas.  
  
- Harry ! Je... je m'en voudrais si... si tu venais à mourir... ou quelque chose comme ça...  
  
Draco laissait parler son coeur sans se soucier de ce que ses paroles pourraient avoir comme effet, tout en essayant de ne pas pleurer, une nouveauté chez monsieur Malefoy.  
  
- Harry ! Réveille-toi ! J'ai des choses importantes à te dire... Je... Harry, je... je t'aime ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures, parce que je t'aime ! Je croyais que je te haïssais, mais en fait c'était tout le contraire. Je t'aime, Harry ! Tu m'entends ?  
  
Harry ouvrit un oeil. Il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi il était tombé dans le néant, mais il avait entendu ce que Draco venait de dire. Il ouvrit un autre oeil. Draco n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était réveillé, et il continuait de parler, de dire qu'il aimait Harry, qu'il voulait qu'il se réveille, etc.  
  
- Draco ?  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna et vit que Harry venait de reprendre ses esprits.  
  
- Harry, tu m'as entendu ?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il se redressa et, lentement, s'approcha du visage de Draco. Puis, toujours aussi lentement, il mit ses lèvres sur celles de Draco et l'embrassa. Il lui sembla que le temps s'arrêtait, mais ce fut de courte durée.  
  
- Jeunes gens, je crois que vous allez avoir de sérieux problèmes.  
  
Harry sursauta et se retourna. Horrifié, il aperçut Rusard qui se tenait devant eux...  
  
* Voilà ! J'ai fini ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira... J'adore laissez une fic en suspens, comme ça, avec trois petits points à la fin... *petit sourire sadique de sado-mazo*. Laissez-moi des reviews, je n'attends que ça ! Normalement au chapitre prochain ce sera fini alors encouragez-moi pour que je trouve une bonne fin !  
  
PS : N'oubliez pas les reviews ! 


	8. Une longue nuit

Draco Potter.  
  
Chapitre 7 : Une longue nuit :  
  
...Horrifié, Harry aperçut Rusard qui se tenait devant eux.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de flirter, monsieur Potter, reprit le concierge. Surtout pas avec un GARCON !  
  
- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! protesta Draco.  
  
- Ce que je crois, c'est que Monsieur le Directeur sera bien étonné quand je lui raconterai ce que j'ai vu ce soir. Deux garçons, habillés en filles, qui s'embrassent en plein milieu de la nuit... C'est pas romantique, tout ça ?  
  
Harry voulut protester, mais Draco posa une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et prit la parole à sa place :  
  
- Et vous, Monsieur le concierge, croyez-vous que Monsieur le Directeur appréciera la petite histoire que j'ai à lui raconter à propos de vous ? C'est tout aussi romantique d'embrasser une jeune élève de force, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
Rusard, terrifié, regarda Draco avec de grands yeux aussi étonnés qu'apeurés.  
  
- Co... comment savez-vous tout ça ? Je... Je veux dire... c'est absolument faux !  
  
- Désolé, mais une certaine Pansy Parkinson accepterait volontiers de vous faire renvoyer, après ce que vous lui avez fait ce soir-là !  
  
Harry regarda Draco, étonné, et demanda :  
  
- Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
  
- Oh ! rien de bien grave, répondit Draco sous l'oeil effaré de Rusard, elle a juste été forcée d'embrasser un tas de crasse comme Môssieur Rusard...  
  
Harry sourit, Rusard pâlit et Draco reprit :  
  
- Je vous propose un petit marché, monsieur le concierge. Vous ne dites rien de ce que vous auriez pu voir cette nuit, et je ne dis rien sur votre petite aventure. C'est d'accord ?  
  
La scène était plutôt amusante. Rusard, le terrible concierge qui avait toujours fait peur à la plupart des élèves, ressemblait à un petit animal pris au piège, incapable de bouger, et terrifié. Le pire était qu'il avait peur d'un garçon en jupe avec des pinces roses dans les cheveux... Très amusant...  
  
- D'a... d'accord, tout ce que vous voudrez... Je... je ne dis rien... et vous, vous ne dites rien, c'est bien ça ?  
  
- C'est bien ça.  
  
Sur ce, Rusard se retourna et courut presque jusqu'au fond du couloir tandis que Harry et Draco souriaient toujours de leur victoire.  
  
- Comment savais-tu que Rusard avait embrassé Parkinson ? demanda Harry après avoir vu le concierge tourner à l'angle du couloir.  
  
- C'est sans importance. Maintenant, il faut qu'on continue nos plans. Il est bientôt minuit, et Weasley doit t'attendre.  
  
- Je n'irai pas.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je ne veux pas aller à ce rendez-vous ! Je ne vois pas ce que Ron pourrait nous apporter de bien important, si de toutes façons nous devons aller ce soir même à la bibliothèque.  
  
- Mais c'est une aide en plus ! s'exclama Draco.  
  
- On aura pas besoin de son aide si on trouve une formule ou une potion qui pourrait nous faire redevenir « normaux ».  
  
- D'accord. Comme tu voudras. On va à la bibliothèque, alors.  
  
Tous deux semblaient avoir oublié le baiser qu'ils avaient furtivement échangé, mais en fait ils ne pouvaient pas se détacher de cette pensée. Pourtant, ils devaient faire attention s'ils ne voulaient pas être surpris par quelqu'un d'autre que Rusard, ainsi c'est avec mille précautions qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'à la bibliothèque où, heureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autres élèves qui auraient des raisons d'y être.  
  
- Va dans le rayon des créatures, dit Draco à Harry, pendant ce temps-là je vais dans la Réserve.  
  
Harry s'exécuta et parcourut les étagères du rayon des Créatures. Il sortit quelques livres et les feuilleta, mais pour le moment il ne trouvait rien qui puisse les aider. Il entendait Draco, de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, qui cherchait lui aussi des livres intéressants, mais pour l'instant lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir trouvé grand-chose.  
  
Harry essaya de reporter son attention sur les livres, mais une pensée envahissait son cerveau, sous la forme d'une petite phrase infernale : « Tu as embrassé Draco Malefoy, Tu as embrassé Draco Malefoy, Tu as embrassé Draco Malefoy, Tu as... » Quelques jours auparavant, s'il avait entendu cette petite phrase, il se serait sûrement dit qu'il débloquait complètement. Mais à cet instant, il devait bien avouer que ce n'était que le résumé de ce qu'il avait vraiment fait : il avait embrassé Draco Malefoy. Harry essayait de se convaincre : ce n'est pas mal d'embrasser quelqu'un, même si c'est un garçon, même si c'était ton pire ennemi, même si Rusard t'as vu... En fait, il se décourageait plus qu'autre chose, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il regrettait ce baiser.  
  
De son côté, Draco aussi pensait à tout ça. C'était la première fois qu'il s'était laissé allé comme un gosse : dire tout comme ça sans réfléchir. Avouer à Harry qu'il l'aimait sans savoir si c'était réciproque. Il avait eu de la chance, au moins : Harry semblait l'aimer aussi, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il embrassé ? Mais Draco se disait qu'une telle relation ne durerait pas bien longtemps ; ils ne pourraient jamais tout garder secret, jamais ils ne vivraient ensemble, jamais cette histoire ne marcherait. Il se décourageait sans le savoir, en se disant que Harry était en fait inconscient lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, ou que c'était les effets secondaires du sang de Lutine Dédoublée, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté, une chose lui avait paru sûre : ni lui ni Harry n'avaient regretté ce baiser.  
  
Soudain, Harry l'appela :  
  
- Draco ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !  
  
Draco s'efforça de paraître normal et déposa le livre qu'il tenait en main depuis quelques minutes sans en avoir lu une seule ligne avant d'aller rejoindre Harry dans le rayon des créatures magiques.  
  
- Regarde ça ! « Le sang de la Lutine Dédoublée est un sang très complexe, aux effets secondaires innombrables, et qu'on ne connaît pas tous. Il y en a d'ailleurs à peine trois connus, dont un seul remédiable : celui de Féminité Absolue. Les personnes touchées par ce sort sont principalement les hommes, qui se retrouvent alors affublés de bijoux et de vêtements féminins, couverts de maquillages et coiffés de façon féminine. Il leur est alors impossible de se démaquiller, de se décoiffer ou d'enlever les bijoux, mais un remède existe : la formule de Masculinité Absolue. Il suffit de lever sa baguette magique en se désignant et en disant : Uirus Absoluere ! Jusqu'à cette date, toute personne ayant utilisé ce sort n'a eu aucuns problèmes après être redevenu « normal », mais il se peut que le sang de Lutine, si complexe, détruise la formule. Si vous êtes un jour dans une situation pareille, il ne vous reste plus qu'à espérer... »  
  
- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à espérer, répéta Draco.  
  
- On tente le coup ?  
  
- Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire...  
  
- Alors, il faut dire « Uirus Absoluere » en pointant la baguette vers soi. Ca ira ?  
  
- Ca ira.  
  
Malgré tout, les deux garçons ne semblaient pas très rassurés. Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux essayer que de ne rien faire, et il prit sa baguette magique. Il la pointa sur lui, ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup avant de prononcer la formule. Uirus Absoluere !  
  
Un horrible mal de ventre obligea alors Harry à se coucher par terre, plié en deux de douleur. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement, et de petits points noirs brillaient devant ses yeux. Le mal de ventre sembla se déplacer pour aller jusque dans sa gorge, puis dans sa tête. Harry avait l'impression que celle-ci allait exploser, mais bientôt le mal disparut complètement et il se retrouva plaqué au sol, incapable de bouger, les yeux fermés, n'osant pas les ouvrir de peur de voir le résultat de la formule.  
  
- Harry ! Ca a marché !  
  
Draco semblait sauter de joie à côté de lui. Harry se risqua à ouvrir un oeil, puis l'autre, et il aperçut...  
  
... que son corps était parfaitement normal ! Il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire et portait des chaussures normales. Il mit sa main sur ses cheveux et sentit de suite qu'ils étaient en désordre, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient redevenus comme avant. Il regarda alors Malefoy, et vit que lui aussi était tout à fait normal, sans maquillage, sans jupe, sans talon aiguille !  
  
- On... on a réussi ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
- Et sans aucuns effets secondaires ! ajouta Draco.  
  
Après s'être tous les deux examinés sous tous les angles, ils rangèrent le livre sur l'étagère et Draco parla :  
  
- Dis, Harry, tu vois, ce que je t'ai dit tantôt...  
  
Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, mais ne baissa pas les yeux.  
  
- Draco, je...  
  
- Chut, ne dis rien...  
  
Draco prit la main de Harry et amena celui-ci contre lui. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon sans rien dire. Les mots étaient inutiles dans un instant pareil. Il se colla tout contre Malefoy et approcha son visage du sien. Puis il sentit les lèvres chaudes de Draco contre les siennes et il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser leurs langues se mêler. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, sans penser à ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment, et leur baiser leur rappelait les moments où, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, ils s'insultaient, se battaient, se méprisaient. Tout était du passé, maintenant ils étaient enfin réunis, et rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Enfin, c'était du moins ce qu'il croyait.  
  
Draco se détacha de lui et attendit un moment avant de déclarer :  
  
- Harry, on vient à peine de se connaître vraiment, mais je... je crois que je n'y arriverais pas.  
  
Harry voulut parler, mais Draco mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher et il reprit :  
  
- Je t'aime, Harry, mais jamais ça ne marchera entre nous deux. Tu le sais très bien, toi aussi. J'ai une proposition à te faire : maintenant qu'on est enfin redevenus comme avant, que toute cette histoire est finie, maintenant, on va devoir arrêter. Je ne peux pas t'aimer, ce n'est pas dans mes principes, toi non plus tu ne l'accepteras jamais, même si tu le crois. En fait, on s'aime sans s'aimer. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher, alors je préfère qu'on en reste là... Tu n'es pas de mon avis ?  
  
Harry voulut dire que non, qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient une chance, tous les deux, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout laisser tomber et se quitter comme ça, mais il dit juste :  
  
- Si, je suis d'accord. Mais laisse-moi juste un dernier baiser.  
  
Draco le regarda dans les yeux et ne répondit pas. Puis il s'approcha de lui, doucement, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et savoura le moment. Une larme coula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser contre celle de Draco. C'était là la seule chose qui allait les relier, à présent. Puis, sans un regard, ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent leur salle commune respective.  
  
*****************************  
  
Couché dans son lit, Harry regardait le haut de son lit à baldaquin pensif. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir ; lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, l'image du dernier baiser le hantait. Il repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, depuis qu'ils avaient changé de corps jusqu'à ce soir, où ils s'étaient séparés. L'histoire était finie, mais pour Harry, ça restait la plus belle histoire d'amour qu'il ait jamais vécue...  
  
* Voilà ! La fic est complètement finie, maintenant, et la fin est un peu triste, mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! Laissez des reviews pour me dire tout ce que vous avez à dire, même si c'est « Ta fic est trop nulle, retire-la tout de suite de fanfiction.Net ». J'attends impatiemment vos commentaires ! ! !  
  
Rony Dany 


End file.
